goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genjirou Tanigaki
Tanigaki Genjirou (谷垣源次郎, Tanigaki Genjirō) is the Private First Class of the 7th Division and a Matagi of Tohoku. He is from Akita. Appearance Tanigaki is a 26-year-old Japanese man with a muscular body with pectoral hair. His hair has a short cut with a cutlet and a beard on the chin. Your eyes are brown. Gallery Tanigaki Design.png|Tanigaki Anime Design Personality Tanigaki loved his younger sister, Fumi dearly that when he found out she had died, he went on a warpath to avenge her even if it meant discarding the rest of his family and his Matagi heritage. After coming to a resolution over Fumi's death, Tanigaki became ashamed to see his father and brother again. After finding Aoyama and learning that he had his purpose in life, Tanigaki began to question what his own purpose was. He finally found that purpose as he will repay his debts to the Ainu people help Asirpa reunite safely with her family. Tanigaki is an honourable man who will repay his debts to the people that have helped him, such as the Ainu people who had hospitalized him when his leg was injured. Due to being born in Tohoku, Tanigaki does not deal well with heat. Likewise, he does not seem to be heavily affected by extremely cold temperatures as he did not react heavily when he fell naked into a frigid pool. Background Tanigaki was born in Tohoku. As a young boy, Tanigaki would often wear a minobocchi and follow the hunters during their runs. In adulthood, he would go on hunting trips with the other Matagi and came to be good friends with Kenkichi Aoyama, who was one year younger than him. Aoyama eventually married his younger sister Fumi, and the both of them went to live in a house separate from the village. However one day, Aoyama killed Fumi and ran away leaving Tanigaki enraged and determined to search for him. While in the military, he received a letter from his brother saying that their mother had died from grief over losing Fumi and his decision to join the army. In Port Arthur, he saw a wounded soldier from the 1st Division as well as the White Sash Brigade, as such he felt a sense deep respect for him. When he gave the soldier one of his kane mochi, he let his dialect slip, which the soldier noted and said that he knew someone in his platoon who was also an Ani from Akita, Hearing this, Tanigaki became eager that he had finally found the man who murdered his sister. As eager as he was to find Aoyama, Tanigaki decided that he would wait until the chaos of battle was over, then he would have his revenge. He took part in the battle of 203 Hill and fought to survive as soldiers around him were being killed. When the Russians began strapping grenades on their own bodies to make a suicidal run against the Japanese army, Tanigaki hid in a trench to shoot at them from. Just then, Aoyama leapt from the safety of the trenches and tackled the Russian soldier to prevent him from blowing up his comrades. Tanigaki was able to drag him, barely clinging to life, back into the trenches and prepared to kill him. Just then, in the midst of Aoyama's groans, he called out the name of his sister which caused Tanigaki to hesitate for a moment. He then grabbed his uniform and asked why he killed his sister. He listened to Aoyama, unable to see or hear anything, asking him to relay a message back to the Tanigaki family about how their daughter died and how much regret and guilt he had carried since then. Upon hearing this, Tanigaki broke off a piece of his kane mochi and fed it to Aoyama, who instantly recognized it as belonging to his own dish. As Aoyama asked if it was him and passed away, Tanigaki wept over his body. During a heavy snow storm in which the 7th Division were staying at a wooden house for warmth, Tanigaki and First Lieutenant Tsurumi were in a room having a conversation about his past as an Ani Matagi and his quest for revenge against his sister's killer. After telling his tale, Tanigaki said that Aoyama had found his purpose in life then goes on to question what his own purpose is and says that he cannot return to Ani, ashamed to face his father and brother again. When Tsurumi tells him that he needs him and if he would be willing to make some of his own kane mochi with walnuts for him, Tanigaki puts on his cap and replies that he'd be happy to. Plot (From Chapter 70 onwards) As Tanigaki is watching Osoma play with a shell toy, he comments on how long she has been playing with them and is surprised she hasn't gotten tired of it. Osoma gives the toy to him to play with as well, and as Tanigaki steps on it, his heavier weight crushes the shell and injures his right foot. He falls over, holding his foot in pain and tells Osoma to hurry and call Huci, as it seems that his stay at the kotan shows no sign of endingChapter 70. Tanigaki along with Osoma and Huci are harvesting plants for food. Afterwards, they and Makanakkuru are seen happily enjoying their supper as Huci smiles on. Later on, Tanigaki asks Makanakkuru to take him to a weapons shop so he can buy some rounds for his Murata rifle. After completing their transaction, the both of them heads back to the kotan but sees a deer nearby. He is able to shoot and kill it despite being startled by a nearby Ainu boy. Tanigaki asks Makanakkuru about the boy and he tells him that the boy is a loner with an interest in hunting. He is reminded of his younger self and calls over to the boy to help them. When Makanakkuru asks for the boy's name, he replies that it's "Cikapasi" and upon hearing what it means, he smiles with amusuement as he comments that his name means "boner" and that it's a great name. Back at the vilage, Makanakkuru asks him what he will do now that his leg has healed, but he remains silent. The next day, there is a large crowd surrounding a fortune-teller and Tanigaki along with Osoma and Cikapasi goes to see what is going on. Upon seeing Tanigaki, the fortune-teller who introduces herself as Inkarmat offers to see his future, but he declines. As he is leaving, he is stopped in his tracks when Inkarmat mentioned that he lost his younger sister. He asks her just who she is, but she says that she is looking for someone and asks if there is a girl with blue eyes living in the kotan. Tanigaki takes her to Asirpa's family and listens on as Inkarmat warns them of the danger to Asirpa. After some thinking, Tanigaki made his resolve to repay his debts to the Ainu and that he will bring Asirpa back to her people safely. Asirpa's family all came to say farewell to him, with Osoma giving him a single hand cover as a gift. He tells her to have the other one waiting for him when he comes back. When Inkarmat asks if he would like a divination, he declined saying that he is not doing it because he believes her, but rather Asirpa's family believes in her prophecies. At Inkarmat's urging, the pair heads eastward to Abashiri. They drop by the town of Barato where they are stopped by the barber Yamamoto, who asks Tanigaki why he is pretending to be an Ainu. They come inside and explain their situation to him who says he hasn't seen anyone like that. He then points out a kid hiding behind the window and Tanigaki opens the door to see that Cikapasi had followed them. He says he knew that Cikapasi was following them and tells him to go home, but Cikapasi asks him to let him come with them. Inkarmat comes out and agrees to let the boy come with them, and Cikapasi begins to fantasize about how they could pretend to be a family. They stop by the town of Iwamizawa where Inkarmat is giving fortune-telling services to the local women there. A merchant approaches Tanigaki and asks him what he is selling but he says he is not selling anything. As Tanigaki is about to argue with him, they are interrupted by another merchant selling bean snacks. Tanigaki tells the merchant that they are looking for an Ainu girl traveling with three men, which the merchant immediately recognizes from his encounter in Yubari. Tanigaki takes out a map and is able to narrow down Sugimito's Group's possible route but he is interrupted by Cikapasi who mishears him saying breasts. He then scolds the young Ainu boy and tells him not to look at Inkarmat with lust in his eyes as they make their way towards Tokachi. ... ... ... Stuck in the banya with the wolverine outside, Tanigaki begins to complains that it is too hot. Just then Gansoku raises the heat and starts to slap the soldiers with a venik, thus raising their body temperature. When Tanigaki tells him to stop and that they need to work together to deal with the wolverine, Gansoku says that they are just trying to kill him for his tattoo. The soldiers then take some venik and begin to slap Gansoku until Tanigaki notices that the wolverine is no longer at their door. Tanigaki sees that the wolverine has set its sight on the Ainu kids and when Cikapasi fumbles with the ammo to his gun, Tanigaki steps in and helps him kill the wolverine. When Sugimoto and Gansoku begins to fight each other, Tanigaki says that he, Tsukishima, and Koito must stop them before Sugimoto takes too much damage. The three of them rushes in to break up the fight but the ice, unable to hold all of their combined weight, breaks and sends them all plunging into the cold water. They then quickly jumped out and back into the banya to regain some warmth in their body. As Gansoku begins to tell Sugimoto about his encounter with Asirpa, he says that he knew the tattooed man with her, which Tanigaki notes to be Shiriashi. Abilities and Equipments Sharpshooting proficiency: Tanigaki is well versed with a rifle and can shoot a target from distances away. He is armed with a Murata rifle. Trivia * Tanigaki likes kiritanpo but dislikes shiitake mushrooms. * His Zodiac sign is cancer, and his blood type is A. References es:Tanigaki Genjirou Category:Characters Category:Male Category:7th Division Category:Sugimoto's Group